


Learning

by Charleaux



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spoilers of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charleaux/pseuds/Charleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were an infinite number of secrets of the universe I would be learning with the help of Dante Quintana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This very, very short story happens right after the end of the actual book, so beware of spoilers if you haven't read it!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it.

My life was good. My life was better than it had ever been. My life included Dante. And now my life included kissing Dante. A lot.

Our parents obviously figured out we were together right after we came back from the desert that night when everyone went bowling. We hadn’t cared enough to try to hide it, either.

We were stupidly happy.

The next weeks consisted of stolen kisses and knowing glances. And the things we knew – and the things we were discovering – were fantastic.

We never kissed in front of our parents, though. We didn’t even hold hands. Well, _I_ avoided holding his hand near our parents because I felt that was weird. Even if Dante was a girl, it was just… weird. My mother giving me love advice was enough already.

But of course Dante wasn't able to hold his feelings inside of him for much time.

One day, when I was having lunch at his house, he just held my hand over the table. Just like that, for everyone to see. I probably gulped at that moment. I saw his parents’ gaze heading towards our joined hands and they had the decency to try to hide their smiles, even though Sam almost couldn’t do it.

It took me some time, but from that day on I started to get more comfortable to touch Dante while we were in other places than the desert or our rooms. Sometimes we’d be on my living room’s sofa watching a random movie on TV and he’d rest his head on my lap, and my hand would lazily caress his hair. And he would sigh.

I loved it when he sighed.

But I only dared to try to pull more sighs out Dante when we were alone for sure. Sometimes I’d be sitting on his bed and he’d be half sitting, half lying between my arms, with his head on my chest while he read one of his poetry books out loud. At moments like those I’d unconsciously stop paying attention to what he was saying and start noticing how soft the skin of his neck looked. I’d graze my lips over that light, oh-not-really-Mexican skin and he’d exhale deeply, only to close his book and turn his body to me, locking our lips vigorously.

At some point, when we were kissing like that, Dante’s hands started roaming through my body. Also at some point, when I’d do something with my tongue, he’d make _noises_.

_And I fucking loved those noises._

They were small and soft and warm and they did something weird inside of me. But it was a good kind of weird.

And there it was, another secret of the universe: there were good kinds of weird. Good, strong kinds of weird that, strangely, made us want to become even weirder.

Dante taught me that while his tongue was in my mouth and those low, marvelous noises were coming from his throat.

And at that moment I knew there were an infinite number of secrets of the universe I would be learning with the help of Dante Quintana.

**Author's Note:**

> IS MY ENGLISH HORRIBLY BAD? HAVE I MADE ANY SINFUL MISTAKE THAT MADE YOUR EYES BLEED? IF YES, I AM SORRY OTL
> 
> But seriously, if there's any mistake I've made, please correct me so that I can fix it. I've never written anything in English before, so I'm a little paranoid about it haha
> 
> (btw, thanks to the tumblr!anon who pointed out one of my errors! It's fixed now!)
> 
> BUT, back to this tiny story of mine, what did you think of it? I know it's ridiculously simple, but I just HAD to write something about this beautiful book by Benjamin Alire Sáenz. This story needs more attention and the couple Aristotle x Dante is just too cute to ignore. (Btw, I suggest we start calling them AriDan. It's a good name for a ship, isn't it?)
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
